


The Long Game

by Swoonz13



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe Decker needs a vacation, Comedy, F/M, Idiots in Love, Lucifer is a narcissist, Menstruation, PMS, Pouty Lucifer, Sex and Chocolate, Sexy Times, almost, but also a really great boyfriend, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swoonz13/pseuds/Swoonz13
Summary: Chloe’s having a week, and Lucifer just wants to help. God, she loves him so much.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 36
Kudos: 186





	The Long Game

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had a good explanation for this. I don’t. 
> 
> I own nothing. This is just for fun.

Chloe sighed, and twisted in an effort to get the spasm in her lower back to abate. A fruitless endeavor, as she inevitably carried tension there the entire week leading up to—not to mention during—her period. 

They’d just wrapped up their most recent case, a murder that took place in a chocolatier’s shop. It was instances like this that illustrated to her Lucifer’s impression that his Father was a sadistic bastard. The heavenly smell of the chocolate, contrasted with the splashes of the murder victim’s blood (which had ruined said chocolate) seemed like one giant cosmic middle finger to her in her heightened state of PMS.

They’d solved the case relatively quickly, and Lucifer had swept her away back to his Penthouse for celebratory drinks. She imagined he would also be angling for more, considering how new their physical relationship was, but her period had finally made its presence known just before they’d left the precinct. 

Which was how she found herself leaning into Lucifer’s bar, rubbing impotently at her lower back, idly wondering just how spoiled a batch of handmade chocolates could really be after being exposed to a few measly drops of human blood.

“Allow me,” Lucifer said, sidling up behind her, and gently nudging her arm out of the way. 

She sighed as his thumbs massaged small circles in her back exactly where she needed them. He dropped a series of soft kisses onto her neck, as he pulled her closer.

“Lucifer,” she began, “It’s not that I’m not appreciative...” He nuzzled the side of her face and her stomach flipped. “But I’m bloated, in pain, and I feel like I’m hemorrhaging right now.” 

She expected her admission to be an instant turn-off. Maybe she’d catch some sympathy, but only in that awkward male way Dan had reacted when she expressed discomfort during her time of the month. 

“It’s the least I can do, Detective,” he said. “Seeing as it’s my fault in the first place.”

It took her a moment to place the reference. Eden, Eve and the “forbidden fruit,” also known as the man currently holding her. God’s punishment for all of womankind, and it all began with Lucifer.

She let out a chuckle. “So that one’s true?”

“Afraid so, darling.” He increased the pressure of his massage expertly, and she melted against him.

“Remind me to kick you in the balls, later,” she moaned.

She felt his chest shake with a silent laugh. 

His tenderness, the smell of his cologne, and her awareness of his barely concealed arousal played havoc with her hormones. She felt simultaneously disgusting, and incredibly turned on. Despite the crime scene in her pants, she found she desperately wanted him.

Period sex had never been high on the list of things she’d pursued. The effort it would take to clean-up alone made the prospect less than thrilling. But the way his breath tickled her neck in between onslaughts from his mouth had her reconsidering.

She moaned and felt his smile against the underside of her jaw. He slid his palms to grasp her hips.

“Let me take care of you, Detective,” he said, his voice sinfully dark.

She hummed, and turned in his arms. “This is how we ended up with this mess in the first place,” she said through a lopsided grin.

He quirked his eyebrows at her, and she rested her palms on his shoulders. 

He would feel so good inside of her, right now. The force of her desire caused a new wave of menstrual cramps and she grimaced.

“Are you sure?” she asked, wincing.

He pulled her hips against his straining need and her abdomen clenched in response. She whimpered.

“I regret the more uncomfortable consequences of my actions for your sake,” he admitted, eyes dark, “but I also know that the cocktail of hormones coursing through your system right now leaves you exquisitely sensitive.”

She groaned at the promise of his touch. What was a little extra laundry, anyway?

She kissed him eagerly as she shoved at his shirt and coat. He helped her shed them, then peeled the plain black shirt from her body. He did away with her bra almost as quickly. 

She tensed, slightly. Her breasts were tender, but his touch was gentle. He barely whispered his fingertips down the sides of them before checking for her approval.

His eyes. God, his eyes. 

She needed him, now.

She shoved him backwards against the bar, and he grinned deliciously. 

“Detective!” he exclaimed in mock scandal. 

“Shut up,” she rejoined.

“Gladly,” he growled.

Their mouths met messily, each fighting for dominance. She wound her fingers in his hair and tugged just to elicit his gasp. He’d recently told her he’d never experienced that knife’s edge pleasure/pain sensation until he’d been with her. Knowing she’d shown the universe’s most experienced lover something new turned her on to no end.

Craving his loss of control, she nipped at his throat and he groaned, swiftly spinning their positions and lifting her so he could thrust against her hips. She cried out at the exquisite friction, and wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles together. 

She cradled the back of his neck with one hand, pressing their foreheads together. His pupils were blown wide and dark, and he was just on the side of too far gone to miss connecting his mouth to hers. He panted, mouth open, occasionally successful in brushing his lips against her own. He was so fucking sexy this way.

She threw her head back, and wrapped her other arm across his shoulder blades to keep him close. He ran the tip of his nose up the column of her throat and rocked his hips against her once more. A jolt of pleasure rocketed through her body, and she dug her nails into his skin in an effort to hold on. He gasped once more, and thrust involuntarily against her.

“Take me to bed,” she moaned.

He took a shuddering breath, pulling back just enough to look at her face. He brushed her bangs away from where they’d fallen to cover one eye, and smiled tenderly at her. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, and then he was kissing her. His touch, that had previously been desperate and hurried, softened. He kissed her slowly, savoring every hum, every whimper that he could elicit.

The sudden pace change was as maddening as it was sweet. Chloe had been two thrusts away from coming undone, and they weren’t even naked, yet. But, she was far from unfamiliar with Lucifer’s penchant for edging, and his newly discovered fondness for making love to her. Emotionally fulfilling sex: yet another new experience for the Devil.

He put her down gently, and ran his fingertips over her neck, her shoulders, her breasts inciting goose flesh in their wake. She shuddered under his tender ministrations. Not to be outdone, she skated her palms down the plains of his chest, and, still a little impatient, over his abdomen to reach his belt.

“Chloe,” he breathed her name before peppering her face with kisses.

The absolute adoration in his voice, his eyes and his touch suddenly overwhelmed her. Tears prickled at her eyes, then spilled over silently. He froze at her sudden emotional display, but she shook her head in reassurance, and let out a watery chuckle embarrassed by her reaction.

He framed her face with his hands, and swiped her tears away with his thumbs achingly gently. His tenderness inspired more tears, and she wrapped her arms around him, and buried her face against his chest, needing to be close to him. 

“Alright, darling?” he asked dropping a kiss to her hair.

The force of her emotions hit her hard and she shuddered against him, fighting against the urge to sob audibly.

“Hey, Chloe,” he whispered, trying to get her to look at him. “What’s wrong, love?”

And that little four letter term of endearment did it. Sobs wracked her body as she clung to him.

“Detective?” He sounded slightly panicked, and Chloe would have laughed if she wasn’t too busy crying.

“I... I just...” she wibbled, “I just love you so much!” More sobs followed, as did snot, and a little hyperventilating.

Lucifer seemed flabbergasted, but attempted to cover it with soothing assurances, and gentle back rubs. When she’d finally cried herself out, he led her to the couch where she collapsed into his arms, utterly exhausted.

He stroked her hair as her breathing started to come back to normal, but she could feel the tension in his frame. She sat up, away from him to retrieve the soft cashmere throw draped towards the end of the couch, partly because she was cold, and partly to gage his reaction. He looked shell shocked, but received her newly bundled up form against his chest without comment. 

“Sorry,” she chuckled against his chest. 

“No,” he said, still slightly uncomfortable.

“I don't know how familiar you are with all of the side affects of menstruation,” she began, “but huge waves of overwhelming emotion are par for the course.”

He blinked several times, then knit his brow. She smoothed a hand over his chest, and he hugged her closer, but the contemplative look never left his face.

“Detective,” he said after a moment.

“Hm?”

“I do believe I’ve just discovered the real reason behind Dad’s curse for all womankind.”

Interested, Chloe pushed away from his chest to meet his eyes.

“Dad does love to play the long game, but a 300,000 year old set-up?”

Chloe wasn’t following. “Set-up to what?”

He fixed her with a significant stare. “To cockblock me,” he said gravely.

Chloe couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her lips. He looked affronted, and she rolled her eyes.

“I’m sorry you’ve got blue balls, but my internal organs are shedding,” she said flatly. She patted his chest and sat back. “Now be a good Devil and get me some ice cream.”


End file.
